At the present time, eyeglass wearers have glasses for normal wear and other glasses for wear in the sun. In addition, many people wear bifocal lenses but are uncomfortable with them and would prefer to wear glasses for normal vision at times and full reading glasses at times. At the present time, no simple arrangement is known to satisfy these needs; however, this problem is solved by the present invention which provides means for storing one or more lenses on the temples of the eyeglass frame.